<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's what friends do. by herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073628">it's what friends do.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204'>herondale 4 (Littlelionman15)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>charmed au's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Healing, OverWitch - Freeform, Tropes, Witchcraft, Witches, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/herondale%204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one night, abigael jameson-caine shows up at mel vera's doorstep with an open wound and blood on her hands. <br/>finally, the first aid classes mel had taken a lifetime ago would finally pay off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn &amp; Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn &amp; Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera, Macy Vaughn &amp; Mel Vera, Maggie Vera &amp; Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>charmed au's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's what friends do.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi my loves!</p><p>so, this is my first wlw fic ever - so i'm terribly sorry if i made some big mistakes. <br/>if i did, could you please tell me so i can improve them?<br/>i'm not sure if i overstepped it with my writing for abby, but it is the same young woman who said she wanted to "sexually corrupt harry greenwood in so many ways" and who had a threesome with the susans.<br/>please let me know if something is off about it!</p><p>any and all feedback is appreciated and more than welcome, thank you for the read! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mel had just returned from the center, her shoulder muscles tensed and tired.</p><p>Taking on the leadership position wasn't easy; it was hard when she was just a Charmed one, and even more so now when she and her sisters had assumed the positions formerly occupied by the Elders.</p><p>It was in times like these that she missed Niko – not that she didn’t miss her at all times, but she knew that staying away from her former girlfriend was the best she could do to protect her – and her magical hands. <br/>Mel laughed to herself as she thought of the idea that Niko may secretly have been a witch herself; a healer, since the way her massages knew how to relax Mel’s muscles was nothing short of magical.</p><p>Just as she was about to apply some ointment she’d made from honey and chamomile, stirred together with some ingredients the Elders left behind, to relax her shoulders and ease the pain in her right shoulder – ever since that demon had thrown  her against the wall the other day, it’d been in pain – she’d heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>It was probably Macy or Maggie, since Harry would just orb in, as one of them had probably forgot her key again. They’d stayed back at the command center to brainstorm a theory she’d pulled an all-nighter…two nights in a row… for, and Mel had been refusing and resisting on the idea of going, but then the letters began dancing before her eyes, and she knew it was time to call it a day and go home for a shower and a nap.</p><p>Once she’d opened the door, expecting it to be one of her sisters or both of them, she’d been stunned to see Abigael Jameson-Caine, with her left hand pressing onto her lower abdomen as she used the right one to anchor herself to the doorframe. “Remember that favor you owe me?”</p><p>No questions asked, Mel pulled her in and closed the door, sealing it with a spell instinctively as she helped Abby sit down on the heater for a second.</p><p>Abby grunted as she’d been sat down, a lightly alarming stream of crimson blood beginning to make its way between the cavities between her fingers.</p><p>“Did you just magically lock yourself in a house with me?” Abby asked, pushing a smile into the corners of her lips, whose shade of red resembled that of the open wound on her abdomen.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft on me, Vera.” She’d said it as a joke – a coping mechanism for both ignoring the worsening pain around her kidney area and for the fact that it perhaps wasn’t Mel who was going soft between the two.</p><p>“Let’s call it empathy”, Mel said, taking Abby’s arm and gently placing it around her neck as she aided the former demon Overlord in standing up. She could tell that Abby was holding back screams and pain behind the flawless, sealed lips.</p><p>“I may not be Maggie, but I know you trust me enough to show up on my doorstep with an open wound, so I’m reciprocating some of it. How bad is it and what created it?”</p><p>Abby had sat silently for a second, looking at Mel. Her face, although still graced by the same, sharp and witty eyes, the proud nose and full, rosy lips, now shone in a different light to Abigael.</p><p>“Those bloody demons,” she’d broken the eye contact, feeling as if she shouldn’t start taking down her defenses before a former enemy so easily. “They’re still after me.”</p><p>“I guess that’s what I get for trying to bring peace between witches and demons” the former leader of the very species that was now lusting for her head on a silver platter had added.</p><p>“Can I lift your shirt up to see the wound more clearly?” Mel had asked.</p><p>There’d been something to this new, soft side of Abigael that she was slowly growing to like; she didn’t show it to everyone, and being one of the few – if not the only one, given the recent development of events – made her feel grateful.</p><p>“Sure” she replied quickly, “unbutton the first few buttons from the bottom. <br/>Come to think of it, it’s good that I didn’t end up going for the little black dress look tonight I guess, since this certainly wasn’t how I imagined the first time you undressed me would look.”</p><p>She waited for Mel’s reaction, as this was certainly far from what she felt comfortable with saying, but not knowing where Melanie Vera was on the idea of taking it a step further from enemies turned friends felt worse than the increasing and decreasing pain of the stab wound.</p><p>And as Mel laughed quickly, to herself more than for Abby to see, a sense of relief expanded through Abigael’s body. She could die in peace now. <br/><em>Alright, dramatic Darcy</em>, she’d said to herself, <em>you’ve survived getting attacked by mouthless demons at the age of thirteen; you’ll make it out of this one even easier and with a cool scar to tell a story</em>.</p><p>She rested her head on the soft, velvet pillow and watched Mel treat her wound. <br/>There’d been a silent satisfaction to it; not only was she a born leader, fearless and willing to take on any challenge, she was also been a great healer.</p><p>“Thanks for stitching me up.” There’d been a soft smile on her lips, not forced and not faked, the sincere kind that she’d rarely shown anymore. She’d only found it again when near Mel.</p><p>“It’s what friends do” Vera replied, stealing a glance as she finishes the stitches.</p><p>“Is that what we are now?” Abby asked, the sweetness in her voice spilling like honey. “Friends?”</p><p>“Well,” Mel replies, “we have only gone from barely tolerating each other. Maybe it’s gonna take a few days or near death missions in which we are on less deadly or dangerous situations for anything else.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>